Mecha-Army Units
The Mecha-Army Units are an army of Mechagodzillas, used by The Gior as weapons. Appearance They appear similar to the original Mechagodzilla, however they have a sharper and much more threatening appearance. History Origins/Backstory The Mecha-Army Units were originally prototypes developed by Earths governments, but when the Gior came they were stolen and reverse engineered. The Gior soon began using them as weaponry during their invasion, and this is what most likely led to their victory. Now they serve as defense from Kaiju, and are also often used as weapons against The Resistance Roleplay The first Mecha-Army Unit to be seen in chat roleplay was a Berserker unit, which was sent by the Gior to destroy a city dome so they could blame the attack on the Resistance. However this mech was met with the arrival of Gypsy Danger and Mechagodzilla Unit UX-02-93. The two mechs managed to defeat the unit. Later 3 Tank Type Units were sent to combat the monster Neozilla, but were defeated by the Kaiju, resulting in 5 Lion Type Units appearing on the scene to continue the attack. The Lion Type Units all ganged up on Neozilla until Godzilla intervened, joining forces with Neozilla in order to defeat the mechs. Unit Types - Artillery= Artillery Type Units More heavily armored units focused on weaponry. :;Powers and Weapons *The Artillery Type Units sport large cannons in place of hands which can fire powerful shots. *The various red glowing areas on the unit's bodies can fire varying types of lasers. *The Artillery Type Units also sport missile ports on various parts of their bodies which can fire powerful missiles. They also have very large and powerful missiles in place of toes, which can be fired at will. *The Units can fire beams of energy from their mouth and eyes. *Flight *These units, although having durable armor, can still put up a fairly strong shield when needed. - Tank= Tank Type Units Heavily armored units that are armed to the teeth. Due to their low mobility, they used in more of a support role as tanks, hence their name. :;Powers and Weapons *Armor: These units are heavily armored and even the likes of Godzilla can have trouble destroying them. *The Tank units can fire various lasers, energy beams, and missiles from various areas of their bodies, namely the arms and head. - Speed= Speed Type Units Thinner, faster units created to catch up with the likes of Rodan and Zilla, as well as the Ultras. :;Powers and Weapons *Eye Beams: The Speed type units can fire blue beams of energy from their eyes. *Ice Blast: These units can also fire cold, almost Absolute Zero blasts from their mouths to subdue an opponent. *Speed: These units, hence their name, are much faster than other Gior Mechagodzilla units. *Tail *Claws *Flight *Like the units before them, the Speed Type Units can fire missiles from various ports on their bodies. *Shield *Tail: Unlike many other Gior Mechagodzilla units, these can use their tails in combat. - Speed V2= Speed Type Version 2 Units Seeing the Speed Type Units as too bare in terms of weaponry, the Gior created newer, more heavily armed versions. :;Powers and Weapons *Eye Beams: The Speed Type V2 Units can fire blue beams of energy from their eyes. *Ice Blast: These units can also fire cold, almost Absolute Zero blasts from their mouths to subdue an opponent. *Speed: These units, hence their name, are much faster than other Gior Mechagodzilla units. *Tail *Claws *Flight *Like the units before them, the Speed Type V2 Units can fire missiles from various ports on their bodies. *Shield *Tail: Unlike many other Gior Mechagodzilla units, these can use their tails in combat. *Blades: These units now have blades attached to their arms for physical combat. *Arm Cannon: The Speed Type Units now also have a cannon mounted on their arms that can fire powerful blasts of energy. *Shoulder Launchers: The Speed Type Units now have large missile launchers on their shoulders that can fire gigantic missiles, roughly the size of an airliner. However these launchers, due to the size of their payload, can only fire once, and need to be manually reloaded at Gior HQ. - Lion= Lion Type Units Another attempt by the Gior at physical combat based units, now focused on bladed weaponry, although they are still heavily armored. :;Powers and Weapons *Claws: The Lion Type Units have large blades in place of fingers that they use in combat. *Flight *Shield *Eye Beams *Tough Armor *Tail: Unlike many other Gior Mechagodzilla units, these can use their tails in combat. - Monster= Monster Type Units Units built more directly based on Godzilla, and designed for Kaiju-to-Kaiju combat. :;Powers and Weapons *Mouth Beam: These units can fire a blue beam of energy from their mouths. *Claws *Teeth *Tail *Flight *Shield *Eye Beams *Chest Cannon: These units can fire a powerful beam of energy from the blue circular areas on their chests. *Adept Swimmer: These units, due to being based heavily on Godzilla, are made to be more able to move around underwater. - Retro= Retro Type Units Units built as a tribute to the Gior's inspiration, the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, and is as such built to be similar to their Mechagodzillas. :;Powers and Weapons *These Units maintain all the abilities and weaponry of the original Black Hole Planet 3 Alien Mechagodzillas, however they lack Mechagodzilla 2's secondary brain or any form of Fake Godzilla disguise. *Unlike their inspiration, these units have movable fingers, that are razor sharp and can be used in combat, or straighten out and fire like missiles as the originals used them for. - Dragon= Dragon Type Units More experimental units, created to be more rounded out in terms of combat abilities, possibly a predecessor of sorts to the Berserker Type Units. :;Powers and Weapons *Eye Beams *Mouth Beam *Shield *Flight *Missiles *Armor *Plasma Cannon: These units possess powerful plasma cannons located within their stomachs. - Arial= Arial Type Units Units built more for air based combat, and are thus faster and sleeker. :;Powers and Weapons *Flight *Shield *Eye Beams *Missiles *Tail *Claws *Speed: This units are the fastest in the air of all the Gior Mechagodzilla units. *Arm Blasters: These units have energy blasters mounted on their arms. - Mortar= Mortar Type Units An interesting Unit Type, it's reason for creation is currently unknown. :;Powers and Weapons *Mortar Type Units have various weaponry attached to their bodies, such as: **Finger Missiles **Shoulder Cannons **Shoulder Missiles **Thigh Cannons **Chest Cannons **Eye Beams **Mouth Beam *Flight *Shield - Murder= Murder Type Units A unit type believed to be sent out "when the Gior stop fucking around". These units are designed for killing, and are the most physically intimidating of the Gior's Mechagodzilla units. :;Powers and Weapons *Eye Beams *Gatling Gun: These units have a gattling gun in place of a lower arm that fires powerful rounds. *Butchering Weapon (Real Name Unknown): A weapon seemingly made for the sole purpose of beating enemies to death. *Flight *Shield *Eye Beams *Armor *Blade: These units have a retractable blade on their right arm that is used in combat. - Armor= Armor Type Units Units created to test out an experimental new armor coating, theorized to make them almost invincible. As such, these units have a fairly basic design, but are quite powerful in their own right. These units proved to be very useful, but were seldom used after The Resistance began to reverse engineer these units in particular for new weapons. :;Powers and Weapons *These units possess all the powers and weapons of the Heisei Mechagodzilla. - Drill= Drill Type Units Units created not specifically for the purpose of combat, but instead for mining and attaining resources. They are still capable of combat however. :;Powers and Weapons *Flight *Missiles *Shield *Hand Cannon: In place of a left hand, these units have cannons in case they need to ward off enemies. *Drill: These units all have drills in place of lower right arms, that serve the main function of the units. - Combat= Combat Type Units Units built for all around combat, with decent physical abilities as well as some energy weapons, created as an early prototype for what would become the Dragon and Berserker Type Units. :;Powers and Weapons *Claws *Tail *Eye Beams *Missiles *Shield *Mouth Beam *Forehead Cannon: A cannon located on the units forehead that can fire a beam. - }} Personality All of the Mecha-Army units are emotionless, simply following orders as given by their owners. Trivia *The Mecha-Army Units' designs come form concept art of Kiryu and the Heisei Mechagodzilla, along with some concept art of the original Mechagodzilla. *Unit Type ideas by Ty-Dawg, Cdrzillafanon, Krazar77, and Scoobydooman90001. Theme Optional Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Army Type Units Category:Gior Category:Mechagodzillas Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Villain